I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adhesive compositions and methods for manufacture thereof, which compositions are easily formable to shape and are suitable for use in surgical, medical, and industrial applications.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various adhesive compositions which are suitable for medical use and in particular, adapted to be used for ostomy appliances are disclosed in the patent literature. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,080.) Generally, such compositions require resistance to erosion by moisture or other biological fluids, must exhibit good adherence to the human skin, and also must not be irritating. In addition, it is desired to have adhesive compositions for various industrial and medical applications, which are easily shaped so as to conform to the contours of the surface to which they are being applied and yet are simple to prepare.
Attempts to formulate such compositions utilizing mixtures of various polymers and hydroxyl-containing compounds, such as, Gantrez (a product of GAF Chemical Corporation composed of a co-polymer of methylvinyl ether and maleic anhydride), polyethylene oxide, ethoxylated alkyl phenol or nonyl phenol, e.g., Igepal, polyethylene oxide (GAF Chemical) are known. (See Japanese Patent 8805757, German Patent 3039542, and German Patent 2311746.) However, improvements in such adhesive elements are in constant demand, particularly, with respect to exhibiting the concomitant properties of good adhesion to the surface, ability to conform to the surface and yet absence of irritation in medical applications.